Glow (keeno song)
and |singers = Hatsune Miku Dark |producers = keeno (music, lyrics, video) * Menruiko (illustrator) |links = }} Background "glow" is keeno's first song, and also his first song to enter the Hall of Legend. It peaked the charts at number 1 on July 2, 2010. This song is featured on the compilation albums Hatsune Miku Vision (初音ミク Vision), Vocaloid Love Songs ~Girl's Side~, KARENT presents Skylight Theater feat. Hatsune Miku, Hatsune Miku "Magical Mirai 2014" Official Album, and EXIT TUNES PRESENTS VocaloVanguard feat. 初音ミク slow; as well as on keeno's albums, in the rain and at dusk. Lyrics Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. The cold rain came pouring down, melting away my blue wounds There's someone smiling off in the corner of an evening sky that I once knew I was all grown up before I knew it, and I'd been through enough pain To know how to tell pretty lies. But even still, it hurts A red that brings tears of twilight, I wish it would melt the you inside me away Because my body overflows with scars from you, I can't go on Please fade away, please erase them. I asked for nothing more So tell me why you still hold onto me so tight? Your voice grows distant, a red that seems to swallow you whole I bet it will just melt you and turn to night A red about to drip on my blushed fingertips It steals away the you inside me From between clouds being torn apart, my tears overflow I clung to you tight as you slowly blurred away Derivatives |utau = |author = VocalUtauMix |category = UTAU cover |title = Matsudappoiyo Edge's cover |romaji (english) = |description = |color = matsudappoiyo}} |author = Mukuro |category = UTAU cover |title = Amaga Eru's cover |romaji (english) = |description = |color = #48945F; color:#7CBDF2; }} |author = Sadaharu |category = UTAU cover |title = Namine Ritsu's cover |romaji (english) = |description = |color = ritsu }} |human = |author = Guriri |category = Human cover |title = Guriri's cover |romaji (english) = |description = |color = #EDE2DF; color: #72B3AB}} |author = Glutamine |category = Human cover |title = Glutamine's cover |romaji (english) = |description = |color = #EDE2DF; color: #72B3AB}} , |author = Nano |category = Human cover |title = Nano's English cover |romaji (english) = |description = |color = #EDE2DF; color: #72B3AB}} |author = TAMichi |category = Human cover |title = TAMichi's Thai Cover |romaji (english) = |description = |color = #EDE2DF; color: #72B3AB}} |arrangement = |dance = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |other = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: JOIN ALIVE 2015 An appearance by Miku (with band MKP39) at the "JOIN ALIVE" music festival. She performed Tell Your World, Himitsu Keisatsu, Nijigen Dream Fever, Arifureta Sekai Seifuku, "glow", Hatsune Miku no Gekishou, World is Mine, and ODDS&ENDS. Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku Project mirai 2 *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Video game songs